<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not all soulmates fall in love by Aezera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124165">Not all soulmates fall in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezera/pseuds/Aezera'>Aezera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not all soulmates fall in love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, No Fluff, This is for the KageHina addicts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezera/pseuds/Aezera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could never love you! Even if you were a girl!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not all soulmates fall in love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not all soulmates fall in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had never felt the pure agony of rejection. After all, he had never confessed his feelings to any of his past crushes. His mom had taught him, since he was a child, that he should keep himself pure for his soulmate. He had always been told that soulmates fell in love the very moment they met. It was rare to meet yours, even with their name engraved in your wrist. The moment he had seen the name of a man on his wrist, he had burst with joy. He had been terrified of having a woman as his soulmate, seeing as he wasn't into girls. All that was left was to find him: Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>Luck had seemed to be on his side, since he met him pretty early in life. As soon as his eyes landed on him, he could feel his heart implode with passion, admiration, love and desire. This man was rightfully his, wasn't he? His name was on Hinata's wrist, so of course he had to be.</p><p>Over the first few months of their first year of high school, Hinata had noticed an uncomfortable amount of girls confessing their love for Kageyama. One by one, the raven haired boy had rejected all of them. The shorter one enjoyed thinking that he was doing that for him, to keep himself pure for when they would finally confess their love.</p><p>Time went on, Hinata waited patiently for the other to make the first move. But nothing happened. Worst thing was, their relationship was sour then sweet, then back to sour, rinse and repeat, over and over again. But no matter the abuse he was getting from his soulmate, his love never once faltered. They were destined to be together, surely once they were, Kageyama would be nicer to him. He began to wonder if his name really was on Kageyama's wrist, though he kept on reminding himself that it was impossible for his soulmate to have someone else as theirs.</p><p>After almost a full year of chasing after him from a distance, he had had enough. He wanted to be held in the other's arm, to share tender affection and care, to be thoroughly loved until he fell sick. And so, he took his shot. Before practice, he pulled Kageyama to the side and, after stuttering and mumbling, choking on his words and struggling to find what to say, he confessed his undying love for the taller male. He had expected to be hugged tightly, to be told that the other felt the same, to be kissed lovingly and to go to practice, hand in hand.</p><p>He had never imagined his soulmate would pull such a disgusted face after his confession. He tried to find what he had done wrong, if he hadn't waited long enough, if he had misread the name on his wrist(even though he had spent hours every day stroking the tattoo-like name in his skin).</p><p>"How dumb are you?" Kageyama had started, his face never changing, anger in his eyes. "Did you seriously think I could love someone like you? You're an idiot, and you suck at everything." He had shaken his head and scoffed. "Don't ever talk to me outside of practice." He had turned around to go to the gym. "I could never love you! Even if you were a girl!" He had called out before leaving the ginger alone.</p><p>The only thing Hinata could feel now was simply his entire life being crushed and ripped to dust. He felt this agonizing pain in his chest, as if his heart had gotten twisted and torn out of him. That day, he had skipped practice. Everyone had asked the setter, he had replied that he was maybe sick.</p><p>As he went home, he couldn't think of anything other than the name on his wrist. Fate had been cruel enough to give him a soulmate that despised him from the bottom of his heart. And even though his heart had been destroyed, there was still only love in those remaining shards of feelings. He couldn't bring himself to reciprocate what Kageyama felt about him. It was pure, dumb love. And it hurt like a million needles being stabbed all over his body.</p><p>When he went home that evening, his mom had asked him what had happened for him to look so depressed. He had immediately started bawling his eyes out in the comfort of his mother's arms. He had explained to her how his soulmate had rejected him so easily, without even giving him a chance. She had sat him down and explained that, sometimes, soulmates don't fall in love. Sometimes, fate liked to be mean and hurt those who didn't deserve it.</p><p>Hinata had missed about a week of school, worrying his entire team. Minus is soulmate, who couldn't care less about a dead weight like him. Once he had finally come back, he wasn't the same. He had lost his shine, his bright attitude, his cheerful smile. His teammates were all over him, asking what had happened, why he looked so... Dead. He had simply told them not to worry, that he was fine, that he had just been unwell. Although they didn't believe him, they dropped the subject. Even after noticing the tension between him and Kageyama, the increase in his clumsiness, the way his body seemed to heavy for him to carry.</p><p>The most important part was that the name on his wrist had been drawn on with sharpie. They were kind enough not to pry for details, although they did remind him that he could always vent to them. He had thanked them and went on with his day.</p><p>It took a week for Kageyama to grow tired of it. He had enough of him constantly failing everything and dragging their team down. So he cornered him before practice, and confronted him. He told him to snap out of it, that it wasn't the end of the world, that he'd better get over it otherwise the team would kick him out.</p><p>Hinata had smiled at him, shaken his head and grabbed his hand. "I understand what you are, Kageyama. You're a heartbreaker. It's fine, I guess." He had let go of him. "I hope that, someday, you feel the pain you made a ton of people endure." He had looked at the other's wrist and had felt like vomiting. "I hope Yachi-san rejects you." He had said calmly before he had walked to practice.</p><p>That night, the ginger stared at his wrist, until it looked like the letters were warping and shifting, to make a new name. He laughed and rolled on his back, on his bed. "I hope Kenma won't be such a jerk." He closed his eyes and, for the first time in weeks, had slept peacefully, without the heavy weight of the one whom he had once loved rejecting him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have developed some sort of distaste for this ship. This is just me venting about the fact that I dislike it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>